


Remind Me to Thank My Dad

by filmfanatic82



Series: Anything... [3]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom Trini (Power Rangers), F/F, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Top Kimberly Hart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filmfanatic82/pseuds/filmfanatic82
Summary: “You can’t hide in there forever,” Kimberly calls out in her adorably cute, sing-song voice, that she likes to use at opportune moments whenever Trini needs an extra nudge of confidence.“Wanna bet?” Trini replies back through the bathroom door. She lets out a long, unsteady sigh and then looks back at her reflection once again in the bathroom mirror.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------One-Shot set a little after the end of Anything... // Trimberly Week Day 3 (Smut)





	Remind Me to Thank My Dad

 

Trimberly Week - Day 3 (Smut)

“You can’t hide in there forever,” Kimberly calls out in her adorably cute, sing-song voice, that she likes to use at opportune moments whenever Trini needs an extra nudge of confidence.

“Wanna bet?” Trini replies back through the bathroom door. She lets out a long, unsteady sigh and then looks back at her reflection once again in the bathroom mirror. 

Trini’s hands mindlessly wander upwards to her now androgynous looking, buzzed sides and back, undercut, flipping the longer locks to one side and then back again to the other. 

Two full weeks have already passed since Trini had finally given in to Kimberly and let her cut her hair shorter, and yet, it still feels somewhat foreign whenever she catches a glimpse of herself in a mirror. As if the person staring back at her is just a wishful illusion of who she can only hope to one day be.

Trini still can’t fully believe she even found the nerves to let Kimberly do it in the first place. Then again, she had had no clue what Kimberly had in mind, to begin with. All Trini had said was that she was ready for cut it shorter and then before she could even blink, Kimberly had chopped off almost a good foot of her hair. 

Sure, at first Trini had freaked out a bit. No, scratch that. She had pretty much lost her shit in a full-blown panic attack when she realized what Kimberly was exactly doing, but after some reassuring words and deep breaths, it all turned out okay. 

But, it’s not her hair, that’s sending Trini’s ever-present anxiety through the roof…

_ It’s the outfit. _

Trini stands before the bathroom mirror in a custom-fitted, charcoal grey suit complete with matching a pale yellow tie. Although masculine in cut, the suit somehow manages to hug her in all the right places, showing off her best features. Trini knows she looks damn good, but still, she feels overwhelming unsure.  As if maybe it’s too much… Too different.

The suit had been Kimberly’s dad’s idea. The Angel Grove gala was only days away, and of course, Trini had nothing remotely close to appropriate to wear. It wasn’t, though, entirely her fault. Trini hadn’t exactly remembered to grab formal wear when her parents had kicked her out of the house.

At first, when Kimberly’s dad, Frank, had offered to take her shopping for something to wear, Trini had politely turned him down, saying that she could just borrow something from Kimberly. But, like his daughter, Frank was stubborn… beyond stubborn actually. And also seemed to have selective hearing when it came to the word “no thanks”.

So Trini wound up one day after school accompanying Frank to his tailor to be fitted for what Frank fondly referred to as “the smartest outfit she would ever own”. 

The fitting itself had been nothing short of awkward, to say the least. Not even five seconds in and it was clear that Frank’s tailor wasn’t exactly 100% comfortable with the scenario. He kept fumbling with his measuring tape and avoiding eye contact with Trini at all costs.

Frank, on the other hand, made damn well sure to make it clear to everyone within the shop that he was beyond 100% comfortable with the situation… That he was, in fact, beaming with pride. He proceeded to openly brag about Trini and the fact that he had struck potential daughter-in-law gold for the entire length of the fitting, occasionally flashing Trini a warm smile and a reassuring wink or two.

And secretly -- or not so secretly -- this had been one of the best moments of the last six months of Trini’s life.  

“Trini… C’mon. Just open up.” Kimberly lightly knocks on the door, snapping Trini right out of her thoughts.

“Fine,” Trini huffs out in an exhale of breath. She reaches over to unlock the bathroom door and then returns to staring at herself in the mirror.

After a moment or so, Trini’s hears the bathroom door creak open but can’t seem to bring herself to look at Kimberly. Not yet at least. 

Then--

“I know it’s a bit…” Trini trails off as she looks up and finally catches sight of Kimberly within the reflection of the bathroom mirror.  

Kimberly stands there in the doorway, completely and utterly frozen. She stares back at Trini, pupils blown and mouth slightly open. But no words whatsoever.

Trini starts to shift from foot to foot as she feels the sudden surge of nerves course through every inch of her body.

_ Oh shit… shit… shit… _

_ She hates it. She fuckin’ hates it.  _

_ It’s too much of a change for her. She’s never gonna-- _

“Fuck me,” Kimberly whispers, breaking the silence between the two of them.

“Huh?”

“I said…” Kimberly replies with a level of sultriness to her voice that is simply unnerving. “Fuck… Me…”

Trini swallows thickly as a burning desire starts to build deep within her core. She slowly turns around to face Kimberly and produces her signature cocky smirk. “I think you’re missin’ the magic word, Princess.”

“Now,” Kimberly growls and with that, swiftly closes the distance between the two of them. She roughly seizes Trini by her suit jacket lapels and pulls her in for a lip bruising kiss.

And in that very moment, Trini utterly becomes putty in Kimberly's hands. She feels Kimberly's tongue swipe against her bottom lip, and she happily grants access as her hands entwine themselves into Kimberly's messy Raven locks. 

Trini has quickly become somewhat of a seasoned pro at reading the hidden meaning Kimberly's kisses. There are the “you’re so adorable” pecks. And the “I love you more than words” types. And then there are these… These kisses are raw and almost animalistic. 

These are the ones that lead to one place and one place only…

“Kim, I--” Trini attempts to choke out as Kimberly’s lips latch onto her pulse point on the side of her neck. “We’re gonna ruin the outfit.”

Upon hearing these words, Kimberly playfully shoves Trini backward, instantly creating some breathing room between the two of them. “You’re right. Take it off.”

Trini carefully slips out of the suit jacket, taking the utmost care not to create any unnecessary creases or wrinkles and then slowly starts to undo her tie.

“Jesus. You’re taking way too long.” Kimberly's hands are instantly upon Trini once again, moving at the speed of lightning. She manages to undo Trini’s shirt in one swift motion without popping any of the buttons and then like an overexcited child unwrapping a gift, she tears through the belt and pants, unceremoniously tossing them in the corner of the bathroom. 

Then, without any warning, Kimberly's hand slips into the waistband of Trini’s boxer briefs and straight away plunges two fingers deep inside Trini.

“Mierda,” Trini responds in a fine mixture of shock and pleasure. She instinctively wraps her arms around Kimberly’s back, digging her nails into her flesh as she feels her back hit up against the counter. “Fóllame más fuerte!”

Kimberly picks up her speed, pumping her fingers in and out at a mind-blowing rate, while her lips savagely attack Trini’s pulse point, sporadically alternating between sucking and biting. 

“Ay, Dios… Ay, Dios… Ay, Dio…” Trini chants within an exhale of shaky breath as her back arches and her hip lift upwards, desperate more friction.  

And this is all Kimberly needs to hear. She plunges a third finger into Trini and begins to draw tight circles with her thumb on Trini’s hardened clit. “C’mon, baby. I’ve got you.”

With one more pump of Kimberly’s fingers, Trini’s body tenses and she spectacularly tumbles over the edge with a series of deep, pleasure driven, spasms. 

Completely and utterly spent, Trini leans her head on Kimberly’s shoulder, trying to catch her breath. “Wow. Guess you really like the suit, huh?”

“You could say that.” Kimberly then pulls her fingers out of Trini and with a somewhat devilish smirk, licks them clean. “Remind me to thank my dad.”

“Ugh. Really, Hart?” Trini groans out against Kimberly’s shoulder and shakes her head. 

Kimberly chuckles in response and then, takes hold of Trini’s hand and pulls her up off of the counter and towards the shower.

“Wait, where are we--”

“Round 2, Gomez.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't help myself once again... Enjoy!
> 
> Also, excuse the typos and mistakes. There are probably a ton since I threw this together in less than an hour.


End file.
